Un doble rescate
by MrEndymion
Summary: Una vida ordinaria, a punto de terminar. Un extraño en un puente, con la capacidad de volver lo ordinario extraordinario.
1. El hombre del puente

El frío que emanaba del puente de piedra empezaba a colarse por entre la tela de mi ropa hasta llegar a activar mis terminaciones nerviosas. Empezaba a entumecer los dedos de mis manos.

Había pasado los últimos treinta minutos (O quizá fueran más) observando el agua que corría por debajo de mí y del puente muy lentamente, con las aguas más tranquilas que hubiera podido imaginar.

De pie tras el pequeño muro que me separaba de una caída de al menos cinco o seis metros hasta el río, seguía con atención el desarrollo de un debate que tenía lugar en mi cabeza.

 _¿Debería hacerlo o no?_

Por momentos me sentía completamente decidido, y entonces mi pie derecho rápidamente se movía un poco hacia el frente, sólo para detenerse tan rápido como inició el movimiento. Estúpido instinto de preservación.

No había ninguna razón en particular por la cual hubiera elegido ese puente. Tal vez era porque me quedaba cerca, tal vez era porque me quedaba de camino al trabajo. De hecho, se trataba de un puente bastante concurrido. En realidad no me molestaba; en cuanto me armara de valor y me decidiera a saltar, sólo había un margen de a lo sumo un par de segundos en el que alguna persona me pudiera detener. Si era lo suficientemente rápido, podía evitarlo.

A mis espaldas, la gente iba y venía, a pie, en bicicletas o en automóviles. El sonido de las conversaciones mezcladas con el ronroneo de los motores acompañaba mis pensamientos. En un sentido irónico, era el sonido de la vida lo que me estaba acompañando en esos momentos, los últimos de mi existencia, en caso de tener éxito.

Hubo un sonido de motor bastante peculiar que sentí muy cercano, acompañado de una cálida brisa que compensaba un poco la temperatura que a esas alturas había obtenido mi cuerpo.

Esa cálida sensación me hizo sentir completamente seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Respiré hondo y me preparé para subir al desnivel que me separaba del vacío.

Levanté la pierna derecha y la apoyé sobre él y acto seguido, me impulsé para subir también la pierna izquierda. En algún punto detrás de mí, un hombre comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón "¡A un lado! ¡Fuera del camino!".

El pánico me invadió completamente, y me hizo detenerme antes de saltar, en una posición algo incómoda. Volteé a ver al hombre que aún gritaba, esta vez más cerca, temiendo que se tratara de algún oficial de policía, pero afortunadamente no era el caso. Se trataba de un hombre mayor, de cabello encanecido, que sin embargo, transmitía una increíble sensación de energía, que aún se acercaba corriendo en dirección mía, mientras seguía vociferando a la gente que le abriera paso. Vestía de una forma un tanto extraña para mi gusto, con un abrigo Crombie oscuro sobre un delgado suéter también de color negro, con un pantalón oscuro que cubría parcialmente el par de botas negras y opacas.

Llegó a la altura a la que yo me encontraba y siguió de largo, aún gritando y abriéndose paso como si de un Moisés de la nueva era se tratara. Sin embargo, sólo se alejó un par de pasos más antes de darse media vuelta y volver justo a un lado de mí.

–¿Qué se supone que haces?

No intentó detenerme, no trató de convencerme de que la vida es hermosa, no sacó una Biblia y empezó a recitar fragmentos como un loro. Simplemente hizo una pregunta.

Traté de responder, pero había algo en su mirada que era a la vez intimidante y que sin embargo, transmitía una extraña sensación compuesta a la vez de calma y sabiduría que a la fecha no puedo describir.

–Yo... –comencé, titubeante–. Yo... ¡Voy a saltar!

El hombre volteó la mirada hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro. A nuestro alrededor, a una distancia que seguramente consideraron prudente para no verse involucradas, se había reunido una buena cantidad de gente. Algunos con las manos en el rostro y otros tomando fotografías y vídeos con sus móviles, pero todos esperando el salto que tenía que suceder tarde o temprano.

–Bueno, no quisiera perdérmelo, pero tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer, así que si vas a hacerlo, te sugiero que lo hagas de una vez –el sujeto dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de mí y cruzó los brazos.

Volteé a ver el agua que corría debajo del puente. "¿Qué diablos le pasa?", pensé mientras volteé la mirada y a la distancia le observé hacer un movimiento con la mano invitándome a saltar. Empezó a golpear el suelo con el talón derecho.

 _Ya verá, maldito. Voy a saltar y esto va a quedar en su conciencia._

Mi mano derecha comenzó a abrirse y a cerrarse, cada vez más rápido. Finalmente, ambas manos permanecieron cerradas, aspiré profundamente mientras levantaba la mirada y flexioné las rodillas.

Casi instantáneamente, y con un sobresalto, sentí un tirón en el cinturón, detrás de mí, mientras escuchaba la voz del hombre detrás de mí.

–Vamos ya, suficiente espectáculo por hoy.

Si no hubiera caído de pie, habría sido aún más vergonzoso. Ahora que el hombre y yo estábamos a la misma altura, pude notar que había una diferencia de unos diez centímetros en nuestra estatura. Por encima de mí, y a la poca distancia que había ahora entre nosotros, sus cejas parecían aún más amenazadoras.

Miró la hora en su reloj y dijo:

–Bien, ya me hiciste perder varios minutos, tendremos que correr. Tenemos el tiempo justo.

Me dio una palmada en la espalda que se sintió más como un empujón. El impulso me hizo avanzar unos cuantos pasos antes de detenerme y dar la vuelta.

–¿Cómo que "tendremos"?

Se volvió a acercar a mí y colocó ambas manos sobre mis hombros.

–Por supuesto. No voy a quitarte los ojos de encima. De mí depende que no vuelvas a hacer el ridículo al menos por lo que queda del día. Ahora, empieza a correr.

Volvió a lanzarme contra la gente, y yo, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, eché a correr.


	2. John Smith

Corrimos lo que quedaba del puente. Y luego seguimos corriendo por la misma calle en línea recta. Podía escucharlo correr detrás de mí.

Durante un tramo considerable mantuvimos la misma dirección, por lo que el súbito aviso de "¡A la derecha, a la derecha!" me tomó por sorpresa, no pude tomar bien la vuelta, pasé frente a la calle y tuve que dar media vuelta para regresar, mientras veía a aquél extraño hombre dar la vuelta perfectamente.

–¡Vamos, ya estamos cerca! ¡No nos queda mucho tiempo, y me temo que a ella tampoco!

Aún jadeante y con una sensación extraña en las piernas que para el día siguiente se había transformado en dolor, alcancé a preguntar:

–¿A quién?

Sólo le escuché decir "Clara, ¡Clara!" antes de salir corriendo de nueva cuenta, a un ritmo más apresurado esta vez. Odio admitirlo, pero tenía una condición mucho mejor que la mía.

Definitivamente correr tras él era más fácil que ir adelante. Así los giros no me tomaban por sorpresa.

Corrimos por un par de minutos más, durante los cuales le escuchaba gritar frente a mí "¡Abran paso, abran paso!" y durante los cuales yo tuve que gritar disculpas al pasar por entre la gente, tras de él. Pero después de ellos comenzamos a correr por calles estrechas y callejones. Lo vi saltar sobre un contenedor de basura como si se tratara de una pequeña barda. Para aclarar, yo tampoco tuve ningún problema en saltar sobre él... Bueno, en _pasar_ sobre él.

Finalmente llegamos a una enorme puerta metálica de color negro. Me animó un poco ver que mi nuevo compañero también estaba luchando por recuperar el aliento. A pesar de ello, golpeó enérgicamente tres veces en la puerta. Un pequeño panel se deslizó, revelando un par de ojos tras él.

–¿Diga?

Como respuesta, el hombre sacó una especie de billetera de piel, la desdobló y se la mostró al sujeto tras la puerta. Naturalmente, yo sentía mucha curiosidad por saber quién diablos era ese hombre, por lo que lo más discretamente que pude, hice un esfuerzo para ver qué había en la identificación. No era nada del otro mundo. John Smith, doctor en Psiquiatría por una renombrada Universidad.

Sin embargo, el hombre tras la puerta parecía bastante sorprendido.

–Lo lamento, señor, pero no fuimos avisados de su visita... En la última inspección no se nos dijo nada al respecto.

–Inspección sorpresa –respondió el hombre a mi lado mientras esbozaba una fugaz y sin embargo amplia sonrisa, mientras volvía a guardar la identificación dentro de su abrigo.

–¿Quién es él? –inquirió el hombre tras la puerta.

–Oh, él... Por supuesto...

Abrí la boca para presentarme, pero un movimiento de su mano me detuvo.

–Él viene conmigo.

–Esto... No quisiera ofenderlo, pero esto de por sí ya es bastante irregular, señor. Nunca antes habían necesitado de un asistente.

–Dije que viene conmigo. Es una prueba piloto para un nuevo programa.

–De acuerdo, señor. Lo lamento.

Mientras la puerta metálica se deslizaba, abriendo espacio para que pasáramos, volteé a ver al tal John Smith. Me guiñó un ojo antes de caminar hacia el interior del edificio.

Yo tenía varias preguntas listas para disparar en el momento en que Smith y yo pudiéramos charlar con tranquilidad. Por ejemplo: "¿Cómo es posible que un título de Psiquiatra te convierta en inspector de lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo tras la reja de ese viejo y polvoriento edificio?", y más importante aún: "¿Qué carajos está sucediendo aquí?".

Sin embargo, ese momento tendría que esperar. Me limité a seguirlo, atravesando la apertura en la reja que el vigilante, un hombre mayor de aspecto descuidado y que exhibía una pequeña placa con la leyenda "P. Brown" sobre una desgastada camisa azul, había abierto para nosotros.

A nuestras espaldas escuchamos el chirrido de la reja al deslizarse de nuevo hacia la izquierda y después el sonido de los seguros que la mantenían en su lugar y perfectamente cerrada, tras lo cual el señor Brown nos alcanzó, con pasos lentos y visiblemente cansados.

–¿Vienen a revisar algo en particular, señor? Puedo darles un recorrido rápido por las instalaciones si lo desea.

Smith seguía caminando de frente y muy seguro, como si conociera a la perfección su destino y el camino que debía seguir para llegar a él. Sin voltear la mirada le respondió:

–De hecho, señor Brown, venimos a hablar con sus jefes.

El viejo portero se detuvo y preguntó, con un ligero temblor en sus palabras:

–¿A los jefes de personal? ¿Recursos Humanos?

–En lo absoluto. Me refiero a los jefes. A quienes están a cargo de todo esto.

Brown dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, mientras los tres seguimos caminando. Entonces recordé el nombre que mencionó minutos antes. Clara. ¿Quién resultaría ser esa mujer? ¿Y porqué era tan importante para él? Varias teorías llegaron a mi mente. Llegué a considerar la opción de que me había metido sin saberlo en alguna clase de asunto secreto. Espías y cosas así. Después de todo, John Smith es un nombre ridículamente común, y a esas alturas no sabía nada más del hombre al que acompañaba. Bien podía tratarse de un seudónimo. Sin embargo, no me separé de él.

Entramos al viejo edificio. Tenía la pinta, y el aroma que seguramente debía tener una vieja fábrica abandonada. O un taller, no lo sé. Siempre me gustaron más los trabajos de oficina; sería imposible para mí el poder definir qué clase de edificio era aquél.

El lugar estaba desierto. El suelo empolvado ni siquiera conservaba las marcas que la vieja maquinaria debió haber dejado en él. La luz que se filtraba por los viejos ventanales ya vacíos, se reflejaba en una cantidad increíble de partículas de polvo, haciendo visible su trayectoria impredecible, sobre la cual fluían con una sorprendente calma, que contrastaba con la enérgica ansiedad que pude detectar en el rostro de Smith, a pesar de que él se esforzaba por mantener una expresión serena.

Bajo esas cejas furiosas, sus ojos iban de aquí para allá tan rápidamente que me mareé sólo de verlos. Seguramente nada se le escapaba. Aparentaba ser el tipo de persona que cuenta los pasos que ha dado en el día, los segundos transcurridos desde algún punto de referencia, los edificios que dejó atrás y el número de ventanas en cada uno de ellos.

Al otro extremo del edificio vacío, una única puerta metálica rompía el consistente patrón de ladrillo rojo característico de la pared.

"En serio, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?", seguía preguntándome. "Este lugar está desierto y sin embargo aún hay un vigilante que mencionó a sus jefes. O sea, aún hay alguien metido aquí. Y luego este sujeto llega con una identificación y eso basta para que le dejen entrar y le ofrezcan un tour guiado".

–Hasta aquí llego yo, señor –anunció Brown–. No me permiten ir más allá de esta puerta. Dicen que descuido demasiado la entrada al venir hasta aquí.

–¿Y usted qué opina? –preguntó John Smith.

–Bueno... –comenzó Brown, mirando alrededor–. Yo creo que sus razones deben tener.

Nos dirigió una breve sonrisa y una... ¿Reverencia? Luego dio media vuelta y echó a andar en la dirección en la que habíamos llegado.

Una vez que se hubo alejado lo suficiente, Smith me habló en un susurro.

–Interesante, ¿no?

Di un pequeño respingo y arqueé las cejas. Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

–¿Cómo dice?

–¿No notaste nada extraño? ¿Algo que faltaba, que no encajaba? –preguntó de nuevo, sin darle importancia a mi falta de atención.

Encogí los hombros.

–No, nada en absoluto.

Smith puso los ojos en blanco en exasperación.

–Y me pregunto porqué todas las invasiones parecen sucederles justo a ustedes –dijo, con un ligero bufido. Luego se volvió de nuevo hacia mí–. Los porteros.

–¿Qué hay con ellos?

De nuevo, ojos en blanco, acompañados de ambas palmas de las manos extendiéndose hacia arriba. Fue hasta ese momento que observé el anillo en su mano izquierda.

–Los porteros... Vigilantes... Guardias... ¿Nada? –extendió ambas manos hacia mí, mientras arqueba las cejas, cuestionándome–. Ellos conocen a todo mundo. Saben quién entra, quién sale y a qué hora lo hacen. Por lo mismo, tienden a crearse una falsa sensación de que deben saberlo todo sobre todos. Se vuelven aficionados al cotilleo. Y suelen ser, además, extremadamente conversadores con la gente que consideran deberían serlo.

Giró sus ojos hacia la entrada del edificio. Brown ya no estaba.

–Al principio agradecí enormemente que el señor Brown no dijera nada –dijo, mientras hurgaba en el bolsillo de su abrigo–. Pero estuvo todo el camino en silencio, ¿Cómo pudiste no notarlo? No preguntó qué íbamos a tratar con sus jefes, y ni siquiera creyendo que soy un inspector trató de hacer conversación. Ni siquiera una pequeña queja sobre lo deficiente que es su seguro dental o lo escaso de su salario.

Sacó de su abrigo algo parecido a una linterna con un foco pequeño de color verde y señaló hacia mí con él. Yo retrocedí instintivamente.

–Si tuviera que apostar –dijo, con una inquietante sonrisa en el rostro–. Diría que está bajo algún tipo de influencia psíquica. Eso, o lo tienen amenazado y tiene demasiado miedo como para hacer nada. Pero estoy casi seguro sobre el control mental.

En ese momento algo en mi mente procesó todo lo que Smith había dicho. Di un paso hacia adelante y de un manotazo alejé la lámpara de mi rostro.

–¿Creyó que es inspector? ¿Control mental? –podía sentir mis facciones tensas, mientras veía los ojos del hombre frente a mí abrirse de golpe–. Me arrastró a esto y ni siquiera sé qué demonios está pasando. ¿Es alguna clase de cosa de espías? Es... Esta cosa... –dije, tratando de recordar–. ¿Es como esta mierda... El MK-ULTRA?

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que la sonrisa regresara al rostro de Smith.

–¿MK-ULTRA? –resopló burlonamente–. Eso es un chiste. Yo podría haberlo hecho mejor siendo un niño. Pero no, no se trata de eso. Estamos aquí para rescatar a Clara.

–¿Quién demonios es Clara?

Smith, quien había estado inspeccionando la puerta mientras hablaba, se alejó de ella y me miró de frente.

–Es mi amiga. Y no la puedo dejar aquí. Llevo días siguiéndole la pista.

–Entonces... ¿Sí es algo de espías?

Smith llevó la mano que sujetaba la extraña lámpara hacia su frente y comenzó a rascar, mientras cerraba los ojos. Tenía muy poca paciencia, al parecer.

–Clara quería ver algo único. Algo que no le hubiera mostrado antes. Y quise mostrarle algo tranquilo, para variar, así que le dije "¿Qué te parecería un picnic mientras vemos seis puestas de Sol al mismo tiempo?" Incluso pensé en llevar a Jane Austen con nosotros. Ella la adora –dijo, haciendo una mueca de disgusto–. Pero mientras hacíamos los preparativos fuimos interceptados por contrabandistas que seguramente tenían como destino el Maldovarium. Ellos se la llevaron, y he estado los últimos días siguiendo la firma de energía de su nave a través de cinco galaxias, hasta que finalmente detecté una anomalía dimensional en este lugar.

Las palabras que Smith me decía me eran completamente desconocidas, y me daban miedo. Miedo y curiosidad, una peligrosa combinación.

–¿Qué?

Smith resopló.

–Soy un alienígena con dos corazones, tengo una cabina telefónica que viaja por el tiempo y el espacio, más de dos mil años de edad y una amiga en peligro, así que tenemos que darnos prisa.

–Okay –fue lo único que pude decir, mientras lo observé apuntar aquella rara linterna a la puerta metálica y accionarla, haciendo surgir de ella un extraño y sin embargo tranquilizador zumbido.


	3. De puertas y destornilladores

Smith movió su extraña linterna por todo el perímetro de la puerta, regando la luz verde sobre la fría superficie metálica, mientras zumbaba continuamente.

Cuando de súbito la luz comenzó a parpadear y el zumbido a volverse intermitente, dio una sacudida con la mano derecha y la fuente de luz de la lámpara quedó descubierta por completo, dejando las piezas metálicas como garras que la habían cubierto hasta instantes atrás extendidas a su alrededor. No pude evitar pensar que parecía como si hubiera florecido. Nada cambió. Smith entonces golpeó ligeramente la punta de lámpara con la palma de su mano izquierda, tras lo cual exhaló sobre ella y la frotó en su abrigo, como habría hecho una persona normal con sus anteojos.

–Está comenzando a fallar. Lo he estado ocupando muchísimo. Casi no ha tenido descanso estos días –explicó.

–¿El "qué", exactamente?

–El destornillador sónico –dijo, mientras lo volvía a accionar para comprobar su funcionamiento. La luz y el zumbido volvían a estar ahí, constantes. Sonrió y con la mano izquierda volvió a juntar las garras metálicas, cubriendo de nuevo la fuente de luz, y empujó hacia abajo. Hubo un clic y el destornillador, o lo que fuera esa cosa, volvió a tener la forma que había visto al principio.

–Claro –respondí. Todo era extraño, sin duda, pero por alguna razón no había salido corriendo del lugar. Como dije, tenía curiosidad. Y algo en mi mente me decía que lo más prudente era quedarme al lado de aquél hombre, que al parecer sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

Lo observé repetir la operación sobre la puerta un par de veces. Tras la puerta hubo un chasquido y ésta se movió ligeramente hacia atrás.

–¿Vamos? –preguntó.

–¿No habría sido más fácil tocar?

–Eso creo –convino, haciendo una graciosa mueca–. De cualquier modo, ellos deben saber que estoy tras ellos. No se sorprenderán mucho de verme aquí, te lo aseguro. Pero –añadió, alzando una mano–, no podía arriesgarme a entrar así nada más. Tenía que saber antes qué es lo que hay detrás de esta puerta.

–¿Y? –pregunté de nuevo.

Él simplemente me hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándome a avanzar.

Di un par de pasos y coloqué la mano sobre la puerta. Estaba fría y olía demasiado a pintura en aerosol. Miré de nuevo a Smith y él asintió. Entonces empujé la puerta.

Una pequeña habitación. Una oficina, me atrevería a decir. Nada extraordinario. Aún conservaba el escritorio de madera y un par de libreros, a medio devorar por las termitas. Entré y di media vuelta, extendiendo los brazos. La expresión en el rostro de Smith era de desconcierto.

–No lo entiendo –dijo, entrando como un huracán en la habitación, revisando cada centímetro del lugar–. Esa puerta tenía un sello atómico de cinco capas por dentro. No pude haberme equivocado en eso. Y las lecturas vienen de este lugar. Son las coordenadas correctas, un sistema de seguridad congruente...

Se recargó con ambas manos sobre el escritorio y éste crujió. La expresión en su rostro había pasado de desconcierto a una seriedad absoluta. Pero debido al tipo de rostro que tenía, parecía enfadado. Muy enfadado.

–Esto se parece demasiado a esa vez con 3W –lo escuché murmurar. Para mí, aquello no tenía ningún sentido–. Pero ellos son contrabandistas, no Señores del Tiempo... No hay manera en que pudieran poner un espacio dentro de otro. La ingeniería dimensional definitivamente no es lo suyo.

Aún sujetaba el destornillador en su mano derecha. Volvió a extenderlo, dejando descubierto el emisor y lo accionó de nuevo, dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación.

–Pero aquí está todo –volvió a decir–. Rastros de energía. La misma firma característica. Son ellos, y están aquí... ¿Entonces por qué no los veo?

Pasó ambas manos por su rostro y suspiró. Tras varios segundos, chasqueó los dedos con fuerza y señaló hacia mí, causándome un sobresalto.

–La puerta.

Miré hacia ella.

–¿Qué hay con ella?

–No, no con esta. Todas las puertas, quiero decir –aclaró, señalando hacia ella–. Pregunta: ¿Para qué sirven las puertas?

–Para entrar a las habitaciones –respondí.

–Error –respondió, llegando de un solo paso hasta donde yo me encontraba–. Sirven para entrar y para salir de las habitaciones. Pero las puertas sólo abren en una dirección, ¿verdad?

–Bueno –dije, pensando en las puertas de las cantinas en los westerns clásicos–. Hay algunas que abren en ambas direcciones.

–Sí, sí, sí. "Jale"y "Empuje" –dijo mientras me tomaba por el brazo y me llevaba hacia afuera de la habitación–. Pero no ésta. No éstas.

Una vez que estuvimos fuera, volvió a cerrar la puerta y pasó la luz del destornillador sobre ella. Hubo otro chasquido, indicando que la puerta se había asegurado de nuevo.

–¿Qué es lo que acabamos de hacer? –preguntó.

–Salimos de la habitación.

–Para entrar de nuevo al edificio. ¿Y antes de eso?

–¿Entramos a la habitación? –pregunté, con cierta duda.

–Saliendo del edificio, ¿no? Volví a colocar el sello atómico –dijo, mirándome de reojo–. Mi primer error fue asumir que podía entrar al lugar, cuando definitivamente no es así. ¿Dónde quedaría la seguridad para un grupo de contrabandistas si se escondieran tras una puerta que abre en ambas direcciones? Estos chicos son listos. Tienen una puerta por la cual sólo se puede salir.

–¿No es un poco impráctico? –pregunté– ¿Cómo vuelven después al lugar de donde llegaron?

–¡Pues vuelven a salir! Estoy casi seguro de que modificaron el diseño original que permite la conexión en ambos sentidos, para permitir solamente el flujo en una dirección, pero no la dirección que cualquiera esperaría. Bastante inteligente, la verdad. Pero no lo suficiente. Conozco la frecuencia a la que el sello atómico se abre, pero para llegar hacia este lado. Entonces, si revierto la polaridad, tal vez... –sin dejar de hablar, se alejó de la puerta y yo hice lo mismo. Apuntó a ella con el destornillador y lo activó. Hubo de nuevo un chasquido tras la puerta y ésta se abrió sola, revelando una especie de remolino luminiscente en donde había estado la oficina.

–Ahí lo tienes –dijo, sonriente–. Una especie de teletransportador. La modificación que le hicieron es lo que debió arrojar la anomalía dimensional. Eso lo vuelve aún más peligroso. Ésta es la fuente de la anomalía, no un universo plegado dentro de éste como había pensado. Entonces deben tener una manera de activarlo remotamente. Basta con tener la información del punto A y del punto B en una base de datos, y programar el viaje de ida como una salida de A en vez de una entrada a B, y el viaje de regreso como una salida de B en vez de una entrada a A. Esencialmente es lo mismo, simplemente juegas con las palabras. Es tan obvio, que generalmente pasa desapercibido.

Yo estaba maravillado. El tipo era un genio, y todo aquello era increíble.

–¿Qué hay al otro lado? –alcancé a preguntar.

–Para mí, Clara. Lo demás no lo sé –dijo, con la mirada fija en el portal–. Después de ti.

Caminé hacia el portal y me detuve justo antes de atravesarlo. Miré hacia atrás.

–¿Estás seguro de esto? –pregunté, nervioso.

–No. Nunca estoy seguro de nada –respondió, dándome un empujón en la espalda.

Al entrar en contacto con la luz, todo enmudeció de golpe. El resplandor me cegaba, pero aún así podía ver pequeñas corrientes de luz, como si fueran volutas de humo, fluyendo a mi alrededor. Percibí una vibración y luego un sonido que provenía justo por debajo de donde yo me encontraba. El sonido, al inicio grave, se fue tornando más y más agudo y tuve que cubrir mis oídos. La luz también aumentaba en intensidad, por lo que cerré mis ojos.

Entonces, alcancé a percibir algo aprecido a una explosión y la luz y el sonido desaparecieron.

Los oídos aún me zumbaban. Abrí los ojos y miré alrededor. Me llevó algo de tiempo habituarme a la nueva iluminación, pero en cuanto lo hice, observé que efectivamente, ya no me encontraba en aquél viejo edificio. El pasillo en el que me encontraba era todo de metal con pequeñas luces rojas y blancas en el suelo y el techo. Había un extraño sonido llenando todo el lugar, como el de la vibración de un teléfono móvil, pero continuo.

Percibí detrás de mí una luz blanca, y acto seguido, sentí un violento empujón sobre mi espalda. Caí al suelo, aturdido.

Cuando levanté la mirada, John Smith estaba de pie, tendiendo su mano hacia mí.

–Bueno, al menos no vomitaste. Mucha gente no toma muy bien estas cosas. Vamos, de pie. Tenemos que encontrar a alguien.


	4. A través del espejo

–¿Dónde estamos? –fue lo primero que pude preguntar una vez que recuperé el aliento.

–En la nave de los contrabandistas... Sí, aquí está todo... –respondió, mientras volvía a accionar el destornillador, levantando el brazo–. Material explosivo, tejido zygon, Kantrofarri... ¿En verdad están contrabandeando Kantrofarri? Son muy valientes o muy idiotas. Y por supuesto, encontré la señal que proviene de Clara.

–¿Exactamente en dónde estamos? –volví a preguntar. Por alguna razón, quería saber qué tan lejos de casa me encontraba.

–No tengo idea. Sólo sé que el portal nos trajo a esta nave. Si llegamos al puente de mando podremos saberlo. No sé de dónde salieron estos contrabandistas, pero tengo una idea de a dónde se dirigen. Sígueme.

Caminamos por el pasillo en completo silencio. Al llegar a una intersección, Smith volvió a utilizar su destornillador, como si de una brújula se tratara.

–Por aquí.

Caminamos en silencio por un tiempo hasta que una pregunta surgió en mi mente.

–Dijo que el vigilante... El señor Brown estaba bajo control mental, o algo así. ¿Cómo es eso? Digo... Definitivamente no tiene que ver con el MK-ULTRA.

–Estoy adivinando solamente, pero creo que los contrabandistas, poco después de instalar su salida en la puerta de aquél edificio, le hicieron creer que trabajaba para ellos. Cuando le dije que quería hablar con sus jefes, nos llevó directamente a esa puerta, ¿recuerdas? Significa que ya había estado antes aquí. Si fue hipnosis o alguna otra cosa, no lo sé. Sólo espero que el efecto no sea de larga duración y que pase pronto. Ahora, lo importante es: ¿Porqué establecieron el portal aquí? En el planeta. En la Tierra, quiero decir. Esto tiene que ser cosa de Clara. Tenemos que llegar hasta ella, de inmediato.

Y así, sin más, echó a correr. De nuevo. Y yo tras él, observándolo blandir el destornillador, buscando el camino hacia su amiga. Dimos vuelta tres veces por los pasillos y bajamos escaleras, hasta llegar a una especie de bodega.

–Aquí almacenan su cargamento –me dijo, en voz baja. Se acercó a una puerta y miró por la ventanilla–. Sí. Aquí están los Kantrofarri. Los Cangrejos del Sueño. Clara y yo tuvimos una mala experiencia con ellos no hace mucho. Y en esta puerta –añadió, llegando de un salto a la puerta ubicada al otro lado del pasillo–, debe estar su cargamento de tejido zygon. Es muy útil y muy valiosa dada su capacidad de adaptación... Imitación.

Se acercó para mirar por la ventanilla de la puerta y se alejó inmediatamente, cubriendo su boca con ambas manos.

–Pensé que transportaban piezas de tejido... No cadáveres completos.

No quise asomarme a esa ventanilla. Pero cuando pasé al lado de ella, por el rabillo del ojo percibí algo descomunal, de color rojizo y que me hizo pensar en los tentáculos de un pulpo.

–Fantástico –dijo de repente–. Una terminal. Aquí podremos ver en dónde estamos.

Se acercó a la pantalla que brillaba en color rojo y tecleó un par de cosas. Repitió dos veces "Mostrar planos de la nave" y dos veces "Mostrar ubicación actual" antes de inclinarse para arrancar un panel al costado de la pantalla. Comenzó a hacer alguna cosa con los cables y su destornillador. La pantalla cambió de color a un azul eléctrico, con diseños circulares en ella.

–Así está mejor –dijo–. Como pensé, la nave se encuentra aparcada muy cerca del Maldovarium. Arriba de nosotros se encuentran las habitaciones de la tripulación. Pero sólo detecto dos formas de vida, y una de ellas es Clara. Vamos.

Atravesamos la bodega. Smith iba diciendo qué era cada cosa que había en el lugar. Eran tantas cosas extrañas, con nombres extraños, que apenas y las puedo recordar. Al otro lado de la bodega encontramos otras escaleras, por las cuales subimos para salir a otro pasillo. Inmediatamente a nuestra izquierda, otro corredor se intersectaba con él. Smith me detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

–Ahí está. Un guardia. ¿Por qué hay un sólo guardia en toda la nave? Y la señal de Clara viene justamente de la habitación que está cuidando. De acuerdo... Vamos a hacer esto rápido. Sígueme y no digas nada.

Respiré hondo y asentí rápidamente.

–¡Alto ahí! –dijo el tipo en el pasillo cuando nos vio acercar. Se veía extrañamente... Humano–. ¿Quiénes son y qué hacen aquí?

–Somos seguridad provista por su anfitrión, Dorium Maldovar –respondió Smith, sacando de su abrigo su identificación. Volví a echarle un ojo, pero lo que ví me desconcertó.

Aún conservaba el nombre "John Smith", pero la identificación rezaba "Agente internacional". A veces el nombre de la Universidad que había visto horas atrás se dejaba ver por detrás de todo ello. Y el texto... Saltaba. Se movía por todas partes. Aparecía y desaparecía.

–Nadie nos avisó de esto –replicó el guardia, extendiendo la mano.

–Servicio secreto –contestó Smith, tendiendo su identificación. No podía explicarme cómo era que él no viera el texto cambiante en ella–. No saben de nosotros sino hasta que llegamos.

–El capitán no está. Sólo estoy yo, me dejó a cargo de su prometida.

–¿Su prometida?

–La obtuvo en una singular batalla. La mujer vio la destreza de nuestro capitán y ella misma pidió ser su esposa.

Tal vez lo imaginé, pero podría jurar que debajo de la expresión serena, vi a Smith apretar las mandíbulas brevemente.

–Descuida, soldado. Quedas relevado. Mi compañero y yo nos ocuparemos de esto. Ve a disfrutar de un trago, cortesía del señor Maldovar –dijo finalmente, sonriendo ampliamente y colocando una mano sobre el hombro del guardia, casi paternalmente.

–Pero... El capitán me ordenó que no me moviera de aquí.

–Chico... En este lugar preparan las mejores bebidas en pársecs a la redonda. ¿Te vas a perder eso? Te ves cansado, además. Deberías descansar.

El guardia devolvió la identificación y se hizo a un lado.

–Nadie puede pasar por aquí.

–Descuida.

Smith y yo observamos al guardia recorrer el corredor hasta que dio la vuelta y desapareció. Todavía esperamos un par de minutos por si volvía.

–"Singular batalla" –repitió Smith finalmente–. La secuestraron en el mercado de Tiaanamat. Un momento estabamos comprando frutas y bebidas para el picnic y al siguiente ella ya no estaba. Cuando la escuché gritar, ellos la llevaban cargando. Corren como demonios, y créeme que sé de ello. Corrí detrás de ellos sólo para ver cómo esta misma nave despegaba. Di media vuelta y seguí corriendo, hacia mi nave, para rastrearlos. Y hénos aquí. ¿Y qué diantre es eso de "su prometida"?

Dio media vuelta para abrir la puerta. En ese momento consideré oportuno intervenir para hacer una pregunta más.

–¿Qué pasa con su identificación?

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Hace un momento era un doctor en Psiquiatría, y ahora es agente especial o algo así. Y las letras se mueven.

–Ah –dijo, abriendo los ojos mientras volvía a sacar su identificación–. Esto es papel psíquico. Básicamente, muestra lo que el observador quiere ver. El señor Brown, por ejemplo, debió haber visto la identificación de un inspector de seguridad o algo así. El guardia vio la identificación de un miembro de alguna organización de seguridad privada. Tú viste a un psiquiatra, lo cual hace que la manera en que te encontré tenga un poco de sentido, y eso me preocupa un poco –pude sentir cómo me ruborizaba de golpe–. Después, cuando empezaste a cambiar de idea, todo se agitó. Pero mira. Esto es lo que en realidad dice –añadió, mostrándome de nuevo el interior de la pieza de cuero que albergaba un pedazo de papel viejo y amarillento que...

–Está en blanco –respondí.

–Es porque dejaste de ver el engaño –respondió, antes de dar la vuelta para ocuparse de la puerta–. Hmmm... Cerradura de verificación múltiple. Código alfanumérico, escáner de iris ocular, reconocimiento facial, de voz. Puede parecer anticuado, pero además está protegido de manera soberbia. No hay manera de hackear esto. Sin duda es la habitación del capitán. Y Clara está ahí dentro... Su... Prometida.

–¿No puede utilizar su destornillador? –pregunté, en parte como una sugerencia, y en parte para romper el silencio incómodo–. Le he visto usarlo para toda clase de cosas.

–No esta vez. Dudo que siquiera traspase la primera capa de seguridad. Y si lo hago, seguramente volaría todo este aparato, lo cual no nos conviene en absoluto. Pero por suerte, hay otra opción.

–¿Ah sí?

–Esta vez, podemos tocar la puerta.

Comenzó a golpear la puerta. Primero con suavidad, al tiempo que susurraba "¿Clara?", pero incrementó de poco en poco la intensidad hasta el punto en que sus nudillos golpeaban rápidamente y con fuerza en la puerta y él gritaba el mismo nombre, una y otra vez.

Eventualmente se detuvo, visiblemente cansado y quizás desesperado, preocupado. Me miró de reojo y me encogí de hombros. Por un segundo creí que se arrojaría sobre mí, pero entonces hubo ruido detrás de la puerta, hubo una especie de sonido de despresurización, un par de pitidos provenientes de la cerradura, y finalmente la manija de la puerta giró.

Smith y yo retrocedimos instintivamente. La puerta abrió hacia adentro de la habitación.

Por alguna razón había imaginado a aquella mujer, a Clara, de una manera muy distinta.

No era muy alta. Aún con tacones, apenas y llegaba llegaba a la altura de la barbilla de Smith. Y era joven. No debía tener más de treinta. Si acaso, veintiséis o veintisiete. Su cabello castaño era lacio y estaba recortado a la altura del hombro. Su piel era morena y sus ojos... Dios, sus ojos... Eran enormes y llenos de vida. Brillaban más que cualquier cosa que Smith pudiera haber visto en su vida.

Clara le sonrió a Smith.

–¿Dónde demonios estabas?

–Buscándote. Después te explico. Ahora necesito que corras.

–¿Quién es él? –preguntó ella.

–Dije que después te explico. Tenemos que irnos de aquí, y rápido.

Ella me miró por un instante, antes de que él la tomara de la mano y tirara de ella, echando a correr. Yo corrí detrás de ellos.


	5. Same old, same old

El puente de mando no estaba muy lejos, y el acceso estaba igualmente resguardado por una cerradura como la de la habitación del capitán.

–Esto va a ser un problema –dijo Smith.

–Por supuesto que no –alegó Clara, con una sonrisa.

Acercó su rostro a la cerradura y dos haces de luz aparecieron. Uno realizó un barrido sobre su rostro y el otro sobre su ojo derecho. Hubo dos agudos pitidos y un teclado apareció sobre la pantalla de la cerradura. Ella tecleó algo rápidamente y luego dijo "Geronimo" en dirección a la cerradura. Dos pitidos más y luego uno de mayor duración. Y la puerta se abrió.

–Privilegios de futura esposa –dijo, haciéndose a un lado.

–Sí... Acerca de eso... –comenzó a decir Smith.

–Sobre eso... No quiero que pase –respondió ella–. Estos tipos... Comen... Bueno –dijo ella, colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros de Smith–, no quieres saberlo. Pero yo no quisiera casarme con un hombre cuyo aliento huela a fertilizante.

–¿Esa es la única condición que tienes? –preguntó él, volviendo a arquear las cejas.

Ella le sonrió.

–Entonces, Doctor... ¿Qué venimos a buscar?

–Tiene que haber un generador de portales en algún lugar. Si puedo acceder al sistema de la nave, puedo saber dónde está ubicando el punto exacto de la anomalía dimensional presente de éste lado. Cuando llegamos aparecimos en un pasillo, ¿recuerdas? –dijo, señalándome–. Entonces debe estar cerca de ahí.

–¿Eh? Oh, sí, claro –contesté. Hasta ese momento, me había sentido como un espectador–. Entonces... ¿Sí es un doctor en realidad?

–Algo así. De hecho, es mi nombre.

–¿Se llama Doctor?

–Te dije la mitad de la información –me contestó mientras tecleaba velozmente en el teclado de la terminal principal–. Mi nombre es el Doctor. Soy un Señor del Tiempo, del planeta Gallifrey. Supongo que a estas alturas no deberá desconcertarte.

–Para nada –respondí.

–¿Y quién es él? –preguntó Clara.

–Oh, es un chico que encontré de camino hacia acá, tratando de saltar de un puente. Terminé arrastrándolo en todo esto.

 _Dios, qué vergüenza._

Clara se acercó a mí y preguntó mi nombre. Se lo dije y ella estrechó mi mano.

–No te preocupes –dijo, y yo creí que se refería a lo del puente. Luego entendí que no era así–. Él suele hacer eso. Cuando lo conocí, llegó a mí vestido como un monje y luego me metió a un avión que estaba a punto de estrellarse. No te fue tan mal.

Sonreí.

–¡Listo! –anunció el Doctor, triunfante–. Lo encontré. Vamos ya.

De nuevo echamos a correr, yo detrás de ellos, escuchando su conversación mientras recorríamos los pasillos de camino a nuestro destino.

–¿Cómo es que terminaste comprometida con el líder de unos contrabandistas? –preguntó él.

–No aparecías por ningún lado. Tuve que ingeniármelas para salir de aquí. Le hice creer que sus proezas me habían impresionado y que quería ser su compañera en el resto de sus aventuras por el espacio. Pan comido.

–Pero sabes que siempre llego por ti. No te habría dejado aquí por ningún motivo. Estuve siguiéndolos por días, hasta que su firma de energía se detuvo aquí, con la anomalía dimensional. Por cierto, ¿cómo hiciste para que el portal se abriera justo en este lugar?

–Le dije a Arrphlax... Al capitán que nuestra boda debía ser enorme y que quería invitar a mi familia y a mis amigos para que atestiguaran el momento. Dijo que iríamos a buscarlos después de que hubiera vendido toda su mercancía. Pero supongo que abrió el portal antes. No sé por qué lo habrá hecho.

–Bueno, eso fue lo que me trajo hasta ti. Ahora, sigue corriendo, casi llegamos.

Los seguí hasta que el Doctor se detuvo abruptamente frente a una puerta, que pudo abrir fácilmente con ayuda del destornillador.

–Podríamos volver al edificio en donde estaba el portal –dijo, acercándose a los controles–. Pero preferiría aparecer más cerca de la TARDIS. Una vez dentro de ella, podré deshacerme de ambos portales poniendo a su alrededor una burbuja temporal que los mantenga en un desfase temporal de un segundo en el futuro. Un viejo truco –añadió, mirando con una sonrisa a Clara.

–Vamos, entonces –respondió ella.

Yo... Yo no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando.

–¿TARDIS? –pregunté.

–Sí, es el nombre de mi nave, por sus siglas, Time And Relative Dimensions In Space... Sólo es cuestión de ubicar sus coordenadas y hacer que el portal aparezca justo enfrente de las puertas. Esto debe hacerse rápidamente y no puedo perder ni un segundo en ello. Yo iré adelante. Programaré esta cosa para que el portal siga abierto hasta que todos hayamos atravesado –dijo todo ello sin dejar de teclear. Finalmente, con un victorioso sonido, la tecla final fue presionada y el portal se abrió–. Los veo al otro lado.

Atravesó el portal y desapareció.

–Vamos –dijo Clara, mirándome.

–Por favor –contesté–. Las damas primero.

Ella me sonrió y se arrojó al portal. Me quedé solo en la habitación.

–Bueno –dije, recordando la palabra que Clara había dicho para abrir la cerradura–. _Geronimo_ , supongo.

Respiré hondo y me arrojé a la brillante luz, cerrando los ojos. Cuando los abrí, me encontré dentro de una sala circular, con pequeñas cosas circulares de color azul pegadas en la pared. En el centro de la sala se encontraba lo que supuse sería la consola, ya que el Doctor daba vueltas alrededor de ella, tecleando aquí y presionando interruptores y tirando de palancas por allá, siempre llevando consigo uno de los monitores que empotrados en un marco giratorio, podían desplazarse alrededor de la consola sin problema. Al centro de la consola, una columna transparente contenía unos tubos que me hicieron pensar en lámparas fluorescentes, que regaban una cálida luz rojiza por todo el lugar.

Sentí cómo detrás de mí el portal se cerraba. El Doctor levantó la vista hacia donde yo estaba.

–Qué bueno tenerte de vuelta. Y de ver que ya no te marea el viaje. ¿Serías tan amable de cerrar la puerta? Pero rápido. Tenemos que movernos un poco.

Di un par de pasos hacia adelante y luego di media vuelta. A mi izquierda, una pequeña puerta de madera color azul estaba abierta, dejando ver el barullo de la ciudad. Estábamos muy cerca del puente en donde él me había encontrado. Cerré la puerta. Entonces noté que había una puerta igual a ella, y sobre las dos, un letrero que brillaba con luz amarillenta, que rezaba PUBLIC CALL, rodeado por las palabras POLICE BOX. Esas palabras, las puertas, y el color azul me recordaban algo, pero no podía decir qué, con exactitud.

Me acerqué a la consola, lleno de curiosidad. El Doctor seguía jugando con los elementos en el tablero, dando saltos de aquí a allá. Finalmente tiró de una palanca más grande, hubo un sonido sordo proveniente de algún lugar y un sonido extraño, parecido a una respiración estertórea e intermitente inundó el lugar. No era, como podría suponerse, un sonido inquietante. Al contrario, lo encontré muy tranquilizador. Entonces recordé que había sido ése el sonido que escuché en el puente, justo antes de que el Doctor saliera corriendo, gritando como un loco.

La parte superior de la columna al centro de la consola comenzó a girar. No le había puesto atención antes. Estaba llena de extraños diseños circulares, como los que había visto cuando hackeó la terminal en la nave de los contrabandistas.

Había una cubierta superior en la sala, a la cual se podía acceder por unas escaleras metálicas, la cual estaba llena de libreros y viejas pizarras llenas de fórmulas matemáticas y más dibujos circulares. Sobre todo ello, varios páneles se iluminaban en secuencia de tal manera que aparentaba ser un único pulso de luz girando por el perímetro de la sala. Había también un sillón, en el cual estaba sentada Clara. Me acerqué a ella.

–Mal momento para tratar de hablar con él, ¿verdad?

–Está concentrado –respondió, con una sonrisa–. Y aunque diga que no es cierto, sé que siempre se toma todo demasiado en serio.

–Pareces conocerlo muy bien –le dije, distraídamente.

–Sí, yo... –ella volteó la mirada hacia donde estaba él–. Llevo mucho tiempo viajando con él.

Me quedé observando ese hermoso rostro por varios segundos, pensando.

Diablos, habría dado cualquier cosa por que ella me mirara de la misma forma en que lo veía a él.

O por que alguien más me mirara de la forma en que ella lo veía a él.

O de la manera en que él la veía a ella.

Por la manera en que reaccionó cuando escuchó que Clara era la prometida de alguien, habría dicho que estaba celoso.

–Mira –dijo bruscamente, como si hubiera despertado de un trance, mientras me mostraba su teléfono móvil–. Éstos somos él y yo, poco tiempo después de que comenzara a viajar con él. Fue un día maravilloso en Las Vegas.

Miré la foto en la pantalla. En ella, Clara tenía el cabello un poco más largo, y había algo diferente en su expresión. No podría decir qué era. Pero sonreía. Se veía feliz.

Sin embargo, lo extraño era que el hombre a su lado era mucho más joven. Tenía casi la misma edad que ella, un peinado increíble y una barbilla prominente. Vestía una camisa azul con un chaleco gris y un corbatín. Él también sonreía y la abrazaba.

–Pero... –comencé a decir, buscando las palabras adecuadas–. Él es mucho más joven... Y no se parece en nada...

Ella volvió a sonreír.

–Es una larga historia. Ya no es la misma persona que conocí. Pero sigue siendo el Doctor. Y sé que él haría cualquier cosa por mí. Créeme, ya lo ha demostrado.

–¿Y tú?

–Él sabe bien que sí.

–Espera –dije, con una repentina idea en la cabeza–. Tú... ¿Tú también eres... Ya sabes, de otro lugar?

–Sí, de Blackpool –respondió ella con una risa.

Permanecimos conversando por un tiempo, hasta que debajo de nosotros, en la cubierta principal, el Doctor dio una palmada, suspiró y estiró los brazos.

–Listo. Logré encapsular los puntos en los que se generó el portal, no sin antes utilizar el rastro de energía para acceder remotamente al computador principal de su teletransportador y atrofiar su sistema. No podrán volverlo a utilizar. La continuidad tiempo-espacio está a salvo, una vez más –dijo, mientras subía las escaleras hacia nosotros.

Clara sonrió y se puso de pie, acercándose a él. Yo permanecí de pie, recargado en un librero.

–Tardaste muchísimo –dijo ella con suavidad–. Comenzaba a pensar que tendría que casarme de verdad con ese tipo.

–Bueno –respondió él, bajando la mirada hacia ella. No podía reconocer esa mirada. Se veía hasta dulce, muy diferente a la mirada furiosa que usualmente tenía–. Qué alivio que no fue así.

Clara se arrojó a él y lo abrazó, rodeando hasta sus brazos. El Doctor extendió los antebrazos, como tratando de escapar, pero poco a poco fue envolviendo con ellos el menudo cuerpo de Clara, mientras ella recargaba su mejilla izquierda sobre su pecho.

–Aún me debes un picnic –dijo finalmente, con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Cierto –dijo él–. Tenemos que ir de nuevo a comprar frutas y bebidas.

–No. Ya no quiero nada de eso. Sólo vamos tú y yo, a sentarnos bajo las estrellas. Cuéntame historias sobre ellas.

Entonces el Doctor pareció notar mi presencia y carraspeó con fuerza.

–Claro... Esto... Sí –dijo, apartándose del abrazo–. Pero primero tenemos que devolver a nuestro amigo a casa.

–¿En dónde estamos? –preguntó ella.

–No muy lejos, estamos en la órbita de la Tierra. Tenía que salir un poco para tener más espacio para maniobrar –respondió él con una sonrisa–. Entonces... ¿De vuelta a donde comenzamos?

–Por favor –contesté.

El Doctor bajó las escaleras casi de un salto, volvió a teclear algo rápidamente en la consola y tiró de nuevo de la palanca más grande. De nuevo, ese sonido como de respiración se hizo notar, y yo miré alrededor.

–Es el sonido de la nave –dijo él, como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos, lo cual a esas alturas no habría sido una sorpresa–. No te preocupes.

–No es cierto –me dijo Clara en un susurro–. Es que él deja los frenos puestos.

Cuando el sonido cesó, el Doctor extendió la mano hacia la puerta.

–Listo, estamos de vuelta. Justo donde te encontré. Por favor, no vayas a intentarlo de nuevo, ¿quieres?

Respondí con una sonrisa.

–Por supuesto que no –dije, mientras me acercaba para estrechar su mano.

Respondió el gesto y me acerqué para abrazarlo como habría hecho con un amigo o con mi padre, pero de inmediato sentí su cuerpo tensarse.

–Él no hace eso –intervino Clara, tomándolo del brazo, mientras me sonreía por enésima vez. Ella era toda sonrisas–. No es lo suyo.

–Pero si yo... –intenté replicar, pero después pensé que no tenía mucho sentido. Debía haber una buena razón por la que sólo la abrazaba a ella.

–Cuídate mucho –me dijo ella mientras me abrazaba y plantaba un rápido beso en mi mejilla, dejando su aroma a mi alrededor. Era delicioso–. Y déjame decirte algo. Todo mejora. Yo lo sé. Sólo no te rindas. Nunca.

–Gracias –contesté.

Me acerqué a la puerta de madera y la abrí. El puente estaba casi desierto, y el viento se sentía diferente. Había una agradable fragancia en el aire.

Di un paso hacia afuera y luego otro más. Después di media vuelta.

Había una razón por la que me parecía conocida la leyenda que estaba sobre las puertas, y el color...

"Tengo una cabina telefónica que viaja por el tiempo y el espacio", había dicho él.

Una vieja caseta de policía estaba frente a mí, de tamaño normal, donde no cabrían más de cuatro o cinco personas, y algo apretadas. Sin embargo, ésta contenía una nave espacial enorme. Rodeé la estructura de madera para asegurarme.

Sí, todo se veía normal. Era del tamaño habitual.

Regresé al interior de la nave.

–Vamos, dilo –me recibió el Doctor con una sonrisa–. Me encanta cuando lo dicen.

–Ingeniería dimensional, ¿no? Un espacio plegado dentro de otro –respondí.

Su sonrisa se borró al instante, reemplazada por una expresión de sorpresa. Clara lanzó una risita.

–Mucha gente se conforma con decir que es más grande por dentro –dijo.

–¿Cómo lo supiste? –preguntó él.

–Tú lo mencionaste, cuando llegamos al portal por primera vez –respondí, encogiéndome de hombros–. Dijiste que es algo así como una habilidad propia de los Señores del Tiempo, y luego dijiste que eres uno de ellos.

Él sonrió también.

–Y aunque no lo hubieras hecho –continué, acercándome un poco–. Igual lo habría pensado. Es mi campo de estudio –dije, guiñándole un ojo. Luego añadí–. Por cierto, si buscan un buen lugar para un picnic, no tienen que ir muy lejos. Aquí hay muchos lugares hermosos. En la Tierra, quiero decir. Además, aquí no corren el riesgo de que los encuentren mercenarios intergalácticos, o cangrejos del fuego.

–Del sueño –me corrigió el Doctor–. Gracias por el consejo. Y por la ayuda.

–Lo mismo digo –respondí, saliendo de la nave de un salto y cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Di la vuelta y observé mientras la caseta de policía se desvanecía del lugar en donde había estado segundos antes, acompañada del peculiar sonido que producía. Luego, eché a andar.


	6. Epílogo

De aquello han pasado algunos años. No muchos. Pero aún recuerdo aquella extraordinaria aventura. Diría que ninguna otra se comparó con ella, pero mentiría.

Hoy por la mañana me desperté temprano. Preparé dos porciones de desayuno, con huevos revueltos, bacon y jugo de naranja.

–Iremos a ver a mamá después de clases, ¿verdad? –preguntó mi hijo antes de cruzar la puerta de la escuela, sin soltar mi mano.

Su nombre es Ezra. Tiene los ojos y la sonrisa de su madre.

–Así es. ¿Qué flores quieres llevarle?

–No lo sé. ¿Cuáles son sus favoritas?

–Las dalias. Ama las dalias.

–Está bien. Hay que llevar de ésas –dijo, con una sonrisa–. Le escribí una carta.

–Le encantará. ¿Se la leerás?

–Bueno... –me contestó, mirando hacia el suelo–. La verdad es que son puros dibujos. No sé cómo dibujar palabras.

–Escribir, Ezra. Se dice escribir. Pero no te preocupes. Ya aprenderás. Y seguramente lo harás mejor que yo –dije, sacando mi agenda del bolsillo interior del abrigo, un Crombie color negro–. Mira. Mis letras son espantosas, ¿ves? Las de tu profesora son muy bonitas. Si aprendes bien de ella, tendrás que enseñarme a mí. Solamente no te rindas –dije, recordando las palabras que Clara me dijera años atrás. Nunca dejé de preguntarme qué habría sido de ella.

La sonrisa pícara de mi niño apareció en su rostro.

No ha sido muy fácil para nosotros, pero sólo por esa sonrisa sigo adelante.

Me he encargado de mi hijo desde el día en que nació. Su madre murió durante el parto. Pero vamos a visitarla al cementerio cada año, en un día diferente al cumpleaños de Ezra, para que no pueda relacionar el hecho de que el día de su cumpleaños es el aniversario luctuoso de su madre. Algún día se lo contaré. Pero ahora no quiero que se atormente. Quiero ver esa sonrisilla traviesa en su cara por muchos años más.

Antes de que naciera, mi idea era que se llamara John, justo como el seudónimo que el Doctor había utilizado. Pero después de lo que pasó, y para respetar su memoria, decidí que el nombre sería Ezra, el nombre que ella quería.

Solté su manita y le di un beso en la frente.

–Cuídate mucho, hijo. Y nada de estar besando niñas, ¿eh?

–No, papá –contestó con una risa–. Tú tampoco lo hagas.

Le mostré el anillo en mi mano izquierda.

–Por supuesto que no. Anda ya, ve.

–No vayas a llegar tarde, papá.

–Sólo tengo que aplicar un examen hoy. Y esas cosas terminan rápido. No te preocupes.

–Está bien.

Lo vi caminar hacia la entrada y atravesarla. Dio media vuelta y se despidió de nuevo, agitando la manita.

Caminé hacia mi auto, un modelo algo viejo, pero bien cuidado. Abrí la puerta y me senté en el asiento del conductor. Inicié el "procedimiento de despegue", como Ezra y yo lo llamábamos.

 _Asegurar las puertas._

 _El cinturón de seguridad._

Y la cuenta regresiva.

Ezra se ocupaba de los números del diez al cero, y cuando llegaba al final, yo replicaba el sonido del motor de la nave más increíble en el Universo.

Mientras conducía, el gafete que me acredita como profesor en la Universidad se balanceaba en el espejo retrovisor.

Diría que nada se compararía con la aventura que viví ese día, a bordo de la TARDIS. Pero mentiría.

Ella tenía razón. Todo mejoró.

Justo en este momento, estoy viviendo la aventura de mi vida.


End file.
